Alex Mercer
Summary The protagonist of the first Prototype video game, a man who wakes up in the GENTEK morgue with bizarre and horrifying powers and no knowledge of events prior to that point, aside from his name and that he was once a scientist. Confused, enraged, and determined to reclaim his past, he sets out to do so by hunting down his old colleagues. In truth, the creature acting as the protagonist is not Mercer but the Blacklight virus, which was released by the real Alex Mercer moments before he was shot dead and infected. The virus animated his corpse and came to believe it was him; however, evidence suggests that their personalities differ quite sharply. Voiced by Barry Pepper in the first game and Darryl Kurylo in the sequel. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B | 7-B ''' '''Name: Alex Mercer, Zeus (Codename), DX-1118 Origins: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless, but defaults to male as Alex Mercer but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: 29 (Human Memories), virus Mercer is only about 2 Years Old by the start of the second game. Classification: Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Agility, Endurance and Speed, regeneration (at least low-high, from cellular level), able to shape shift into anyone he's consumed, Absorption and mind attack resistance (against millions of people), can detect heat, adaptive immunity to pathogens and parasites, creates new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Can infect others to gain powers similar to his (Evolved) or turn them into mindless infected, Can glide in the air, disease immunity, immortality (type 1 and 3), Amorphous body structure renders him virtually immune to bullets as they'll cause holes that heal quickly, Immune to fall damage and extremely resistant to blunt impacts due to the lack of a solid bone structure. Attack Potency: At least Building level (can destroy helicopters with a single kick and turns humans into paste with normal kicks and punches), City Block level with Offensive Powers (James Heller was able to destroy the entire Project Orion Depot, a large base of Blackwatch), much higher via Devastators (can destroy Times Square, James Heller unleashed tendrils that covered all of New York City to kill every single infected creature after absorbing Alex) |''' 'City level '(Had enough biomass to wipe out entire city) '''Speed: At least Subsonic+, (casually outran UH-60 Blackhawk by the end of the story accelerating) |''' '''Hypersonic+ reactions (easily reacted to M-60 Grenade Launcher and dodges tank shells) Lifting Strength: Class M (can effortlessly pick up and throw cars, trucks, helicopters and tanks long distances) | '''Likely '''Higher (He is much stronger in Prototype 2) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (can destroy helicopters, trucks, vehicles and later even tanks such M-1 Abram Tank with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling) |''' Likely Higher (He is much stronger in Prototype 2) '''Durability: Multi-City Block to Town level (managed to survive the point-blank explosion of a nuclear weapon 5 times more powerful than the atomic bomb that dropped on Hiroshima, albeit only because a crow was nearby for him to consume and recreate his form. Tanked the destruction of an entire base at early game unharmed) | City level, Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended human melee range, Several meters with shockwaves, Dozens of meters with Whipfist, Can cover all of Time Square with Tendrils, other Devastators can cover a sizable areas. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. Weaknesses: Reminding him about his human life will cause him to relapse into flashback, paralyzing him (overcame this at the end of the first game). He needs biomass (meaning a food source) to repair damage and sustain himself. Regenerating limbs is more difficult and exhausting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Claws:' Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. '-Hammerfists:' Alex shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. '-Musclemass:' Alex's arms grow more muscular, greatly increasing the effectiveness of his melee attacks. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw cars down dozens if not hundreds of city blocks at moving vehicles with ease. '-Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemis. '-Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. '-Shield:' Alex can from a shield-like object on his left shoulder that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-mid caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. '-Armor:' Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, nullifying 90% of incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield. '-Thermal Vision: '''Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through walls and operate even in complete darkness. '-Infected Vision: Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a galnce. '''-Tendril Barrage: Alex sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. '-Graveyard Spike:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-20 foot spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. '-Critical Pain:' Alex pushes his hands forward, turning them into a large mass of tendrils four to five feet thick that shoot forward for 10 feet, instantly killing enemies and destroying tanks in front of him. '-Adaptive Parkour:' Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. Key: Prototype | Prototype 2 Others Notable Victories: ''' Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's profile (This was Prototype 1 Alex) '''Notable Losses: Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Cole MacGrath's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Prototype Category:Mutants Category:Devourers Category:Parasites Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Whip Users